The Kiss
by DoveMorningsun
Summary: Legs and Maddy reunite. Set 10 years after the ending of the movie Foxfire. Rated PG for lesbian theme.


The Kiss By: DoveMorningsun  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either one of these characters, but I do own this story!  
  
  
  
Maddy stood outside of gate 18, watching as people rushed to one another. Hugging and kissing those they had not seen for some time. Perhaps she was crazy to be waiting here. She had been traveling for ten years now, and not once had she found who she was looking for. Had it been ten years already? She had graduated from school several months after Legs had left that night, and she had set out not long after to search for her. Every now and then she would spot someone with dark shabby hair, dressed in a leather coat and jeans. And, every time it was someone else. She sighed watching as the last cluster of passengers filtered into the crowd waiting for them. Why did she do this to herself? She had been exiting through gate 10 when that old feeling of excitement washed over her. That feeling that had consumed her during the days spent with Legs. She ran a hand through her long curly hair and turned away. She gasped when she saw pale blue eyes watching her from across the lobby. Legs had been with the first group of people to exit the gate, keeping along with them as if she knew them. Once she was in the lobby she had slowly walked away. Her eyes traveled over the people standing around with smiles on their faces. She wanted just one of them to look at her and smile. She wanted Maddy to be standing there, looking at her with a smile. When she had stepped off of the plane she had felt something. A prescence that she had been without for far too long. But, who was she kidding? Shouldering her knew brown leather back pack she headed towards the front doors of the airport. Stopping next to one of the large columns that stood in the center of the lobby she turned to take one final look around. It was then that she saw Maddy. She was standing off to the side of the crowd watching. Legs grinned, her eyes sparkling with tears. She started towards her, but paused as Maddy turned around. Their eyes met, and everything seemed to fall away from around them. Blue melted into brown, and then they were running towards one another. They embraced tightly, both afraid to let go of the other. Tears ran down the cheeks of both girls as their dreams came true. Maddy slowly pulled back, keeping her arms on Leg's shoulders. She coudln't speak, so she just stared at Legs through tear blurred eyes. Her mouth was curled upwards into a large smile. It was Legs who spoke first, "Hey." Maddy laughed happily then threw her arms around Legs again. "I missed you," She said into Legs hair, which she now wore at shoulder length. It felt so right to be in her arms, and Maddy knew she would never have it any other way. "I missed you too," Legs said as she pulled her self out of Maddy's embrace. "You look good." Maddy blushed, "You don't look so bad your self." She knew what she wanted, but she was afraid to make any moves. She reached up with her left hand and cupped Leg's cheek in her palm. She gazed into Leg's eyes, hoping she could see all the love that she had for her. Legs inhaled deeply as Maddy placed her palm against her cheek. She remembered back to the night on the roof. When Maddy had told her that she loved her, but she didn't want her to take it the wrong way. In return she had told Maddy that she would take it however she wanted her too. It was friendship then, but now is more than that. Slowly Legs leaned forward, her lips parted slightly in anticipation. Maddy remained where she stood, not pulling away but not leaning forward. Legs then paused inches from Maddy's lips and whispered, "Is this how you want it?" "Yes," Maddy replied in a low breathy tone. Her heart was pounding against her chest, as Legs captured her lips with her own. Maddy's head spun as she became lost in the kiss. She leaned against Legs for support, as the kiss deepened into one of want and desire. After what seemed like minutes, Legs pulled back from the kiss, breathing in deeply. She leaned her forhead against Maddy's and smiled, "I love you." "I love you too," Maddy whispered, "I always have." 


End file.
